Twelve Months of Outtakes
by EmbracingRain
Summary: Outtake Twelve: A Brother and Sister Conversation. Sonny talks to her brother the morning after Lucy's party.
1. Outtakes One and Two

A/N: These are some outtakes from _Twelve Months_. Each chapter will correspond with a chapter in _Twelve Months_. There are sometimes more than one outtake for each chapter, but most of the time there is only one. There isn't one for the prologue, but the actual chapters have outtakes.

But enough of my rambling! Let's get on with it, shall we?

Disclaimer: The only things I own are Kandi Sweetz, Christa's, the charm bracelet, and the store owner. The rest isn't mine.

* * *

Twelve Months of Outtakes

EmbracingRain

* * *

Month One

Outtakes One and Two

* * *

One:

_**Tween Weekly**_** Article**

_Sonny Days for CDC_

_Kandi Sweetz_

_Sorry, girls! It seems like Hollywood's teen heartthrob, Chad Dylan Cooper, is officially off the market! Insiders at Condor Studios where Cooper's hit show, _Mackenzie Falls,_ is shot are saying that the blonde cutie is currently hooked on none other than Sonny Munroe of _So Random!

_Despite rumors that the cast _Mack Falls_ is at odds with that of _So Random!_ insiders who wish to remain nameless declare that the couple have "undeniable chemistry" and are constantly flirting in each other's presence! Santiago Geraldo weighed in on _Tween Weekly TV_, citing that Cooper and Munroe "seemed like they were definitely headed headlong into a relationship" when he interviewed both stars last year. He credits himself with giving them the push they needed._

_Although the stars' friends deny any sort of romance between Cooper and Munroe, the facts seem to prove otherwise. Not only are our sources reliable, but the pair are often seen entering and exiting Condor Studios together. Chad even holds doors for Sonny!_

_It's safe to say that its official, girls: Chad Dylan Cooper is off the market. Channy is for real!_

* * *

Two:

**Chad Goes Jewelry Shopping**

Chad pulled his baseball cap lower over his eyes as he walked up to the family-owned jewelry store. He adjusted his darkly tinted Ray Bans and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, attempting to walk how he thought a normal teen would. Christa's wasn't a well-known jewelry store, it specialized in a lot of quirky pieces that were reasonably priced and beautiful, but one could never be sure when a paparazzo would show his smarmy face.

A bell chimed merrily when Chad opened the heavy wood and glass door, causing the old, portly man behind the main counter to look up from the piece he was polishing and greet the disguised teen. Chad nodded back and began browsing the glass cases for something that screamed Sonny.

Part of their deal was that they wouldn't get each other Christmas presents, but Chad couldn't help himself. Despite the fact that he knew Sonny would be sticking to the no presents pact, he wouldn't be. After all the crap he'd put her through, she deserved something nice. Especially now that she'd agreed to spend her Christmas with his family as his fake girlfriend.

Upon realizing that the entire left side of the store housed the gold jewelry, Chad crossed over to the other side where the silver jewelry sat in its glass cases. Chad naturally avoided gold, the color was too bright and flashy for him and held none of the warmth that most people said it did.

_Maybe a necklace,_ he mused, poring over the thin silver chains from which brightly polished gems hung. _What kind of necklace would Sonny wear?_

Chad paused over one of the necklaces, pondered it for a few seconds and the continued on. He couldn't really see himself giving Sonny a necklace that had a heart-shaped pendant encrusted with rubies. It wasn't very…Sonny. In fact, none of the necklaces were. And he didn't know if she had her ears pierced, so…

_No necklaces, no earrings… That just leaves bracelets and rings. And I won't be getting Sonny Munroe a ring. No matter how innocent it is._

Chad made his way over to the silver bracelets, glancing at a couple before IT caught his eye.

IT was the perfect bracelet for Sonny. He'd often wondered why she'd never worn a charm bracelet before, and this one was perfect. IT really was. The links IT was made of were silver, of course, and there was one solitary charm in the shape of a sun, also silver. An amber stone was set into the center of the sun, winking cheekily up at him in the light of the store.

"How can I help you?" the store owner asked in a thick German accent from somewhere behind Chad.

The star of _Mackenzie Falls_ turned to him, a satisfied smile on his face. "I'd like to purchase the charm bracelet with the sun charm," he said, his smile widening as he spoke.

_Sonny…a sun. Can't get more clever than that,_ he thought.

* * *

So… What did you think? If you've read this without reading _Twelve Months_ first, I recommend doing that, haha. You'll probably understand more of what's going on then.

These are just the first of many outtakes. I'll work on getting the next ones up A.S.A.P.

Let me know what you thought by reviewing!

Love,

EmbracingRain


	2. Outtakes Three, Four, and Five

A/N: Hey, guys! Welcome back! To those of you who are just coming over to _Outtakes_ from _Twelve Months_, I hope this gets you through until I post the sequel!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Wish I did. But I don't. Doesn't it always go like that?

* * *

Twelve Months of Outtakes

EmbracingRain

* * *

Month Two

Outtakes Three, Four, and Five

* * *

Three:

**Sonny Makes a Decision**

Sonny sighed, staring up at her ceiling and ignoring her mooing alarm clock (well…_attempting_ to ignore it. It was getting louder the more she tried to block it out). She felt worse this morning about yelling at Chad than she had last night, and that was saying something.

He hadn't deserved it, she decided. Really, he just didn't want to let his mom down. And besides, he'd helped her out with the whole James Conroy catastrophe, hadn't he? (Not that posting that blatant _lie_ on his blog that she'd kissed him (_gross!_) for the entire world to read constituted as helping her.)

Sonny rolled over, stuffing her head under a pillow and thus muffling the mooing a little bit. She squeezed her eyes shut and sighed once more. The fact that she'd already paid the three named jerkthrob back for that favor was beside the point. The point was…

…Well, to be honest, Sonny didn't really know what the point was. She just knew she'd be rolling out of bed, getting ready, and heading over to the Coopers' for that stupid New Year's party anyway. And the whole reason she'd be doing that was because Chad Dylan Cooper had practically _groveled at her feet_. Chad Dylan Cooper did not - DID NOT - grovel. Nor did he beg. He didn't plead either.

The truth of the matter was that Chad needed a friend (or frenemy, in Sonny's case) and Sonny was still home alone with nothing to do for at least another week. In the end, she'd just-

NO.

She was not going to cave!

There was no way in hell that she was turning off her cute little cow alarm, rolling out of bed (she was right now, actually)…

Finding something to wear (plaid shirt? Vest? Skirt? Skinny jeans?)…

And then getting ready to go over to Chad's for another family gathering where all of his aunts and uncles got drunk and started to sing as Chad's mother played the piano (they would all be off key and Mrs. Cooper would be a note or two behind)!

Sonny yelped, jumping out of the way of the scalding spray of water emitting from her showerhead. Her skin was bright pink and tender to the touch. Sonny scowled.

Oh, Chad was _so-o_ going to pay her back for this.

* * *

Four:

**Granny Cooper's Rumor**

When Chad heard the rumor, he couldn't believe his ears.

When he saw who was starting it, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Aren't Chaddykins and his little Sonny the sweetest couple you've ever laid peepers on?"

Chad choked on his cookie, crumbs spluttering past his lips. He brushed them away carelessly and turned to the source of the comment. It was one thing to call him Chaddykins, another to put the word 'sweet' in any sentence that involved him (no matter what it was in reference to; Chad Dylan Cooper did _not_ do sweet), and it was a whole _other_ thing to say that the Random accompanying him to this stupid shindig (Chad really liked the word shindig) was 'his little Sonny.'

And who the hell said 'peepers' anymore?! It reminded him of that scary movie _Jeepers Creepers_ and how the song of the same name was basically the soundtrack (_Jeepers…creepers, where'd you get them…peepers? Jeepers…creepers, where'd you get those eyes?_).

Granny Cooper was standing in front of someone sitting on the couch. Chad edged around his cousin Bennett who was laughing hysterically and subsequently slopping the contents of his martini glass all down his front.

"Chaddykins told me the sweetest thing, dontcha know," Granny Cooper continued, completely unaware of Chad's presence. Chad narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her back. "He said to me that he's gonna kiss his little Sonny when the ball drops, dontcha know."

Chad felt his mouth drop open, panic flooding through his veins. Oh for the love of _God!_ He really hoped that Granny Cooper wasn't talking to Aunt Liza. Aunt Liza was the biggest gossip in the family!

Chad shoved past his uncle Melvin and squeezed past his cousin Chatty (no really, that was her name). And there was Aunt Liza sitting on the couch and drinking in Granny Cooper's words the way she'd been downing shots since the party started: quickly and with a grotesque kind of passion.

"Shit," Chad hissed to himself.

Granny Cooper and her stupid rumors!

There was _no way_ this would end well.

* * *

Five:

**Chad's Jacket**

Sonny got through her apartment door before realizing that something about her outfit was awry. She was peeling off her jacket when she finally pinpointed the issue: she hadn't worn a jacket to the Coopers' party, just a sinfully cozy sweater to go with her new jeans. She stared at the brown leather jacket she had just removed from her body like it was some sort of alien contraption.

In her hurry to escape from the party and the pitying glances of Chad's drunken family members, she'd forgotten he'd lent her his jacket when they were standing out on the deck. Sonny bit her lip uncertainly. Maybe she should take it back to him… Actually, she couldn't do that. Taking back the jacket right now would create more of an awkward circumstance than was absolutely necessary.

She held the jacket out in front of her, the brown leather soft and pliant beneath her fingertips. She pondered over possible things to do with the hunk of animal cruelty.

Burning it was an option, but somehow Sonny didn't see Chad appreciating that too much. She could write something all over it in Sharpie, but she didn't have a Sharpie anywhere in the apartment.

_Or…_ Sonny thought, an evil smile quirking her lips. _I could keep it and see how long it takes him to realize it's missing and that he lent it to me…_

She meandered over to the coat closet to hang up the high end jacket, snickering childishly to herself.

Chad was just too much fun to mess with.

* * *

Okie dokie! I don't really have a review goal for this story, but I'd like to get at least ten this chapter. There's seven right now, so reaching seventeen would be cool. You guys know that I don't hold chapters hostage though, so if we don't hit seventeen it's not the end of the world. I don't have class tomorrow, so I should be able to crank out another of these handy little deleted scenes.

I hope you liked it!

Love,

EmbracingRain


	3. Outtake Six

A/N: Hey, guys! Welcome back! I really like this one. I laughed super hard while I was writing it, but unfortunately it just had to come out of _Twelve Months._ It wasn't really relevant to the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Wish I did. But I don't. Doesn't it always go like that?

* * *

Twelve Months of Outtakes

EmbracingRain

* * *

Month Three

Outtake Six

* * *

Six:

**Chad Buys Sonny Ice Cream**

Sonny looked over the wide selection of ice cream behind the glass casing with eyes filled with wonder. She'd never seen so many flavors before! Not only that, but this place had toppings and mix-ins out the wazoo!

Chad had made her leave her purse in the car, saying that the ice cream was on him and if she didn't get _at least_ a double scoop he was going to be pissed. It wasn't a big deal or anything, but the fact that Chad was paying made the excursion feel like a date - territory that Sonny wasn't ready or willing to enter. Still, she wasn't going to say anything. Who gave up free ice cream?!

Over in the corner, a group of teenagers kept looking at the pair of dressed up actors and whispering. The looks and whispers only served to make Sonny feel self-conscious as she stood there next to Chad in the fancy red and black dress she'd chosen to wear to Tawni's party. The feeling only intensified a thousand percent when Chad casually placed a hand on her lower back in order to usher her up to the counter, behind which a bored-looking guy with braces was looking at them expectantly. He gestured for someone to speak.

"Yeah," Chad spoke up first, causing Sonny to roll her eyes. Whatever happened to ladies' first? "I'll have a triple scoop. One scoop coffee, another scoop of espresso, and the third scoop should be chocolate."

Sonny made a face that Chad didn't see as the guy behind the counter turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Two scoops, please," she said, holding up two fingers.

The guy behind the counter sighed. "You mean a double scoop?" he whined, rolling his eyes. "Look, just cuz you're a 'celebrity,'" he said, creating air quotes around the word celebrity (the whispers in the corner grew louder), "don't mean you can just disrespect my menu."

"_Your_ menu?" Chad interjected incredulously before Sonny could say anything. "Look, _bro_, just get my friend her ice cream before this turns legal, alright?"

The kid sighed once more and turned back to Sonny. "Whaddaya _want_ in your stupid _double scoop?_"

"Just a scoop of peanut butter and a scoop of chocolate," Sonny said quietly. Together, she and Chad moved down the line to where a girl was waiting by the mix-ins.

"Hey, guys!" she said perkily. "Who had the coffee one?"

Chad raised a finger in the air. "Throw in some white chocolate chips and some gummy bears."

Sonny wrinkled her nose in disgust. "That is absolutely _repulsive,_ Chad."

"Actually, it's quite good," he said turning to her with a smile. "I'll let you try some."

"I don't think I will, thanks."

"Oh, come on, Munroe. You'll love it. Not only am I a genius with sammiches, but I'm a genius with ice cream, too."

"I doubt it, Cooper. Not only does that ice cream _sound_ disgusting, but it _looks_ disgusting, too. Plus, the Sloppy Jonas is _so_ much better than your stupid sandwich."

Chad gasped dramatically. "You take that back!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes."

"No!"

Sonny smirked at Chad who looked confused and was trying to go through the argument in his head. "Okay," she chirped, patting him on the shoulder. "I won't." Sonny turned back to the girl behind the counter. She looked amused. "Hi, I'll have peanut butter cups and chocolate chips mixed in mine."

"You got it, Miss Munroe," the girl said, saluting Sonny and going to work on the ice cream.

"Excuse me."

Both Sonny and Chad turned around to see one of the girls from the whispering group in the corner standing behind them. She was looking at Sonny as though she knew who she was but couldn't quite place her.

"Aren't you-"

"Chad Dylan Cooper? Yes, I am," Chad said, pulling a pen from his pocket.

The girl looked at him and raised an unenthused eyebrow. "Who? I'm talking to her," she pointed at Sonny and then turned her attention back to the brunette. Chad's mouth dropped open as he gawked at the girl. "You're Sonny Munroe from _So Random! _right?"

Sonny smiled shyly, feeling flattered. "Yeah! I am actually."

"Oh, my God! You're, like, my hero! _So Random!_ kinda sucked when that Mandy girl was on there, but when she got fired and you came on the show… You're practically a comedic genius! Can I have your autograph?" The girl eagerly held out a napkin.

"Um…sure," Sonny said, her smile widening. She plucked the pen from Chad's hand and signed the napkin, handing both back to the girl.

"Best day of my _life!_" the girl squealed before rushing back to her friends.

Chad turned to Sonny. "You gave her my pen!" he wailed. "You gave her my pen and she doesn't even know who I _am!_"

Sonny grinned at him, patting him on the shoulder once more. "Well, what can I say? The world doesn't revolve around you, Chad."

* * *

My brother has gummy bears put in his ice cream all the time. It's absolutely the most disgusting thing I've ever seen done to ice cream. It's absolute _blasphemy_. That's what it is.

Did Chad's fake muscles in the sketch on the new _Sonny With a Chance _last night make anyone else laugh hysterically? I saw them and they were so fake it was outrageous. Also, I love the whole "'We' is my nickname for you" thing. So funny! I love how he calls sandwiches 'sammiches,' too, so I had to work that in here somewhere, hehe. C: Overall, adorable Chad this episode. Could he be any more in love with Sonny?

Answer: maybe, maybe not…

Your opinion?

Love,  
EmbracingRain

P.S. Ever since I saw _Over the Hedge_, I've loved the word 'wazoo.' It's fun!


	4. Outtake Seven

A/N: Hey, guys! Welcome back! I hope you like this one. I kind of did. C:

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own. Wish I did. But I don't. Doesn't it always go like that?

* * *

Twelve Months of Outtakes

EmbracingRain

* * *

Month Four

Outtake Seven

* * *

Seven:

**Tawni and Sonny Argue**

"Do you want to go to lunch?" Tawni asked as Sonny entered the dressing room and dropped her fairy wings on the couch.

Sonny paused, her heart racing unsteadily in her chest. Oh, God! Tawni couldn't find out that she had plans with Chad! If Tawni found out then she'd pitch a fit and throw things! The last time that happened, Tawni destroyed Sonny's favorite bottle of perfume and sent a picture of Sonny and Lucy out the window into a puddle of mud. No, Tawni could _not_ find out that Sonny had plans with Chad.

Holding her breath to prevent herself from speaking, Sonny quickly crossed over to her changing stall and yanked the curtain shut. Hopefully today wasn't one of those days where Tawni was all needy and clingy and in search of someone to boost her already ginormous ego. If it was, she'd ask again and again and again and…

Sonny was just slipping into her green dress when Tawni knocked on the wall next to the changing area.

"Sonny?"

Cursing silently and making a face, Sonny zipped up her dress and then went to work on her hair. "Uh…yeah?" she asked nervously.

"Are you okay?"

"Um…ye-yeah. Why w-wouldn't I…be?"

"Well, you didn't answer my question."

"Q-question? Wha…what question?"

"I asked if you wanted to go to lunch."

Oh, God. It _was_ one of _those days._

Sonny winced. "Well, I…um… Why don't you go ahead and I'll meet you in the commissary?" she suggested.

"Sonny?"

"What?"

"Whose fancy green shoes are these?"

"Shit," Sonny cursed, pressing a hand to her forehead in a poor attempt at calming herself down. The curtain to the changing area was wrenched open and the brunette comedienne suddenly found herself face with an accusatory Tawni. "You can't prove anything!" she exclaimed as Tawni pointed a finger at her and shrieked, "A_ha!_"

"Where are you going and who are you going with?" Tawni demanded, dropping Sonny's shoes to the floor.

"I have lunch plans with my mom!" Sonny squeaked out.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying!" Sonny nearly wailed.

"Oh, _please_," Tawni scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Whenever you lie, your voice gets all high and squeaky and your eyebrows shoot up your forehead making your eyes go all wide. You look like a deer in the headlights. Now _spill!_"

"………………IhaveplanswithChad," Sonny muttered shame-facedly, refusing to meet her costar's eyes.

"You have plans with _Chad?!_" Tawni thundered. "Oh, for the love of _Pete_, Sonny! I thought your stupid fake dating ended last month when the two of you skipped out on my party. _Early!_"

"I made a promise!" Sonny retorted, heat rising to her cheeks as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. "And I _keep_ my promises no matter who they're to!"

"It's _Chad_, Sonny!"

"So what? I like him!"

There was an exceedingly long pause where both girls looked at each other with wide eyes before Tawni made a face and said, "_Ewwwwww!_ That's so _yucky!_ It's like using Mocho Cocoa Mocho when there's Cocoa Mocho Cocoa!"

"I don't like him like _that_," Sonny insisted, her voice a few octaves higher than normal.

"Liar!" Tawni accused, pointing her finger at Sonny again.

Sonny scowled. "Look, Tawni. Will you _please_ just give it a rest for now? I swear I'll buy you lipstick for a year if you just let me go on this one last fake date without raising Cain."

Tawni sighed, wrinkling her nose. "Fine," she conceded just as somebody knocked on the door. "I'll get that, you finish getting ready. Do your hair or something."

"I just _did_ my hair."

"Oh… In that case… It looks _so-o_ pretty!" Tawni said perkily, crossing back over to her door as Sonny bent to pick up her shoes.

The brunette rolled her eyes and muttered unintelligibly under her breath. Tawni Hart was a piece of work.

* * *

So, I don't know that this was a _necessary_ deletion from _Twelve Months_. At the time, I felt that it was, but looking back I'm thinking it was a mistake to take it out, haha. It's kind of feeling like a pivotal scene that I should've left in… Still, at least I'm getting it out, right? You guys can sort of…imagine it in the story and attempt to think I'm not officially an idiot for deleting this certain part.

**This _Outtake_ falls between the part in the second scene where Chad is looking for his keys in order to drive Sonny and himself to the Coopers' picnic and the other part where Tawni answers the door.**

Love,

EmbracingRain

**PS As always, review are appreciated and loved! I've decided at least 50-75 reviews would be awesome for this little collection but it's not a big deal. I hope you liked it!**


	5. Outtake Eight

A/N: I really like this one! It's something I wish I didn't have to take out of _Twelve Months_ but unfortunately it was completely and totally irrelevant. Still, it's pretty funny and I hope it'll put a smile on your face. It was inspired by "Joining The Cult" by Adam Sandler. I love him.

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own. Wish I did. But I don't. Doesn't it always go like that? Oh, wait! I do own something! Seth. Yep. I own the creepy cult guy… C:

* * *

Twelve Months of Outtakes

EmbracingRain

* * *

Month Five

Outtake Eight

* * *

Eight:

**Seth**

"_The weekends are, like, the busiest time! That's when we go to flea markets and fuckin' malls and talk people into joining, man!"_

_- Adam Sandler, "Joining the Cult"_

Sonny bit into her sandwich as she pondered over how many more stores there were to cover. If she and Zora didn't find dresses for Mr. Condor's fundraiser, the outcome wouldn't be good.

_Speaking of Zora…_ the brunette thought, glancing around the relatively empty food court. _Where'd she go?_

There was hardly anybody else in the food court. Mostly, those people were employees, but some of them were shoppers or people who had just come from the movie theater at the far end of the food court. Sonny didn't see Zora anywhere among them.

What she _did_ see, however, was the relatively normal, semi-cute guy staring at her from a table to her right. The semi-cuteness was negated by the fact that something about him was making Sonny uneasy. Maybe it was the way he was staring at her or maybe it was the fact that he hadn't _stopped_ staring at her since she sat down to eat ten minutes ago. Whatever it was, hopefully he'd be gone-

Oh, God! He was coming over to the table!

"Sonny Munroe of _So Random!_ right?"

Sonny blinked at him in confusion. "Do I know you?"

He laughed smoothly. "No, you don't know me. But…you're famous. A lot of people know you," he replied with a small smile. "I'm Seth."

"Hi, Seth."

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked, sitting down in Zora's abandoned seat.

Sonny shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Where was Chad when you _needed _him to make a guy go away? "I guess you can."

"Are you religious?"

The comedienne froze, wrinkling her nose slightly. "Um…I suppose so. But I don't think that's any of your business."

"There's more to the question. See, I'm recruiting people," Seth explained eagerly.

Sonny's uneasiness grew and she continued to eye him warily. "…For what…?"

"Well, I'm a new member of this cult, and-"

Sonny snatched up her purse and leaped out of her chair; Seth looked startled.

"I'm really sorry!" the brunette blurted out. "But I have to pee really bad, so I'll be in the bathroom!" She dashed away in the direction of the restroom without looking back. Upon reaching the safe haven, she found herself face to face with a very startled Zora.

"Do I _want_ to know?" the genius asked.

"No, probably not."

"Okay. I'll take your word for it."

* * *

**Fun Factoid Number One:** this _Outtake_ was originally titled "The Cult Guy." It was more fun than "Seth," but it didn't appeal to me as much. It was too…general, to quote my poetry professor (who I just so happen to loathe).

**Fun Factoid Number Two:** I've got the first arc of _Four Seasons_ plotted out. Yay! I'm not going to tell you anything except it's going to be _Good_. Yes. With a capital 'G'. That's how good. I hope. It could turn out to be completely terrible... although I sincerely hope it won't.

Anyhoo!

What did you think? Let me know! C:

Love,

EmbracingRain


	6. Outtakes Nine, Ten, and Eleven

A/N: So, since the last couple _Outtakes_ were kind of short this one has THREE instead of just one! Woo! I hope you like them. C:

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own. Wish I did. But I don't. Doesn't it always go like that? Oh, wait! I do own something! I own Blaze, the _Teen Gladiator_ that Tawni wants Sonny to go to prom with.

* * *

Twelve Months of Outtakes

EmbracingRain

* * *

Month Six

Outtakes Nine, Ten, and Eleven

* * *

Nine:

**Tawni Campaigns**

Tawni skipped down the hallway outside the commissary, merrily humming the Tawni Town theme song under her breath. In her hands was a large stack of posters, each done up in a very Andy Warhol-esque style. She paused to straighten out a cardboard cutout of herself, smiling in satisfaction and continuing to skip down the hall when she'd rearranged the display to her content.

Spotting Josh the mail guy wheeling his cart further down the hall, Tawni hurried to catch up to him, seemingly catching him off guard when she placed a hand on his arm.

"Hi, Josh!"

He looked at her, startled. "Hey, Tawni… Nice, um, display thing back there," he said, hooking a thumb in the direction Tawni had just come from.

"Awww, thanks!" Tawni cooed, utterly flattered. "Sonny thought it'd be too much, but I told her that she'd be wrong. I'm always right!…_And_ pretty!" She pulled one of the fliers from her stack and shoved it into Josh's hands. "Here! Vote for me for prom queen, 'kay?" she chirped and then continued down the hallway, tacking up posters as she went along and completely missing what Josh called after her.

"…But…I'm not going to the prom!"

* * *

Ten:

**The Prom Date**

Sonny sighed as she reluctantly followed Tawni to the commissary to meet up with Blaze. As much as she didn't want to, she'd agreed to let Tawni set them up together for prom. It wasn't that Blaze wasn't good looking or that he didn't have decent conversational abilities (he was intensely ruggedly handsome and quite smart), but he just wasn't Sonny's type.

Which was, apparently, _Chad_.

Man-pretty _Chad_.

…Or something like him anyway because she _didn't like Chad_.

But Chad was asking that stupid Platinum Gold girl, so Sonny had to go with Blaze. But a date was a date at this point, and Sonny didn't really have the option to be picky anymore. Besides, she'd probably have a less drama-filled night going with Blaze than with Chad. Plus, Blaze was a lot less conceited than Chad.

_Stupid Chad_, Sonny thought bitterly, a scowl forming on her lips.

"_Smile_, Sonny," Tawni hissed as the pair of actresses entered the commissary. "You could at least _try_ to look enthusiastic about this. I mean, I'm doing you a _favor_. I don't just do favors."

"I know," Sonny muttered, attempting to smile. The only result was a half-hearted grimace that caused the blonde to roll her eyes.

"It's better than nothing, I guess," she commented, grabbing Sonny by the wrist and towing her to where Blaze was waiting in the middle of the room.

Sonny could feel Chad's eyes boring into the back of her head, but she forced herself not to look over at his table. She had the feeling that, if she did, she might punch Chad. Or Platinum Gold. Either way, she'd be happy. Not with the fact that she'd punched someone, of course, just the fact that she'd done something she'd been wanting to do for a while.

"Sonny," Tawni said cheerily, snapping the brunette's attention back to what was going on in front of her, "you remember Blaze." She glanced meaningfully at the relatively ripped _Teen Gladiator_ standing in front of them.

"Yeah," Sonny said, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically. "Hi!"

"Nice to see you again," Blaze replied quietly, his blackish brown eyes looking Sonny over solemnly.

There was a stretch of awkward silence that seemed to go on for years before Tawni broke it and said, "Well, you both know why we're here." The other two actors looked at her and she rolled her eyes. "You're both _dateless_ for _prom_. Sheesh!"

"Gee, Tawni," Sonny said sarcastically, "you make it sound like such a terrible thing."

"It _is!_" Tawni exclaimed, pressing a hand to her heart. "If you go dateless to the studio's prom, do you know what that makes me look like? It makes me look heartless enough to _let_ you go alone, Sonny! And Tawni Hart _has_ a heart!"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "What are we? A charity case?" she joked darkly, exchanging a swift glance with Blaze. He laughed and Sonny could literally feel Chad tense from where he was sitting.

"So the two of you are okay with going to prom together?" Tawni asked.

Blaze shrugged and Sonny nodded reluctantly. Despite the fact that she was trying to squash it, some tiny little part of her was still hoping that Chad would ask her to prom. Tiny and little thought that part may be, it was still a very persistent part.

"Good!" Tawni said, clapping and bouncing on the balls of her feet. "You guys are gonna have so much fun!"

"Pick you up at seven?" Blaze asked Sonny.

"Sure," she replied. "I'll see you then."

* * *

Eleven:

**Lucy Calls Chad**

Chad was sulking around his house a couple of days after Sonny's angry message when his phone started ringing. Hoping it was Sonny and thus not thinking to check his caller ID, Chad lunged for his phone and answered it.

"Sonny?"

"No, but you're close!" a cheerful voice chirped back. "This is her best friend Lucy."

The name sounded familiar but didn't bring up any memories for the blonde actor. Attempting to mask his confusion, Chad replied to her with a hearty 'hello.'

"Um… Why are you calling me?"

"Number one: I get to say I had an actual conversation with _Chad Dylan Cooper_," Lucy gushed. "Number two: I wanted to talk to you about Sonny," she added, her voice growing somber.

"Look," Chad told her, growing angry and knowing he was showing it. "I didn't mean it like it came out and she _knows_ it. I've tried apologizing, but she-"

"Apologize to her in person," Lucy said, cutting Chad off. "Sonny won't be receptive if you try to apologize over the phone. It doesn't matter how many times you do it. Personally, if _you_ were apologizing to me, I'd be-"

"Sonny's in Wisconsin," Chad interrupted her. "I can't apologize to her in person."

"Sure you can. Just fly out here."

"I can't just _fly_ to _Wisconsin_."

"Sure you can. You're Chad Dylan Cooper, silly goose! You can do whatever you want," Lucy said as though it was the most obvious thing on the face of the planet. "Look, text your flight info to this number and I'll let you know where you can meet Sonny to apologize to her."

"But-"

"Sorry, but I've gotta go! She's coming back right now. Bye!"

The line went dead and Chad stared at the phone incredulously then looked to his laptop. Fly to Wisconsin to apologize in person? The things he did for Sonny Munroe were outrageous.

* * *

I don't know why, but every time I imagine Blaze in my head, he looks like Taylor Lautner. No joke. Only Taylor Lautner's not 'relatively ripped,' he's like a god. _I'd_ go to prom with him, but that's just me. I'd rather go with him that Robert Pattinson.

So, I hope you guys liked these ones. Let me know what you thought!

Love,

EmbracingRain

PS Sorry it took me so long to get these posted. I'm studying for midterms. My fall holiday is Friday through Sunday, so I don't know that I'll be able to update then. See, I'm going to visit my friend at her college and I'll be gone all weekend, so… Yeah.

**PSS I've officially got all of **_**Four Seasons**_** plotted out! Hooray! I'm going to start writing it really soon, so you guys have that to look forward to.**


	7. Outtake Twelve

A/N: There's only one _Outtake_ right now, but maybe I'll get another posted up in a couple of hours if you guys review. C:

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own. Wish I did. But I don't. Doesn't it always go like that? Oh, wait! I do own something! I own Andrew Munroe, Sonny's fictional older brother. Also, Chelsea, his fiancée (though she's only mentioned).

* * *

Twelve Months of Outtakes

EmbracingRain

* * *

Month Seven

Outtake Twelve

* * *

Twelve:

**A Brother and Sister Conversation**

Sonny sighed and yawned as she eased open the refrigerator door and retrieved the gallon of milk on the top shelf. She paced tiredly over to a cabinet and plucked a glass from the interior then poured some of the milk into it.

"Mornin', kiddo."

The tired brunette looked up as her brother entered the room in oil stained clothes,

"Hey, Drew."

"How's life?"

"Fine, I guess," Sonny replied, sipping her milk and then setting the glass down on the counter.

"You got in kinda late from Lucy's party, didncha?" Andrew asked as he started peeling an orange.

"Yeah, I stayed a little later to help her clean up," Sonny told him, twisting her glass in her hands and staring down into the milky depths. She wasn't quite awake this morning. Staying up into the early hours of the morning with Chad and Lucy had definitely wiped her out. Cleaning up after a party that basically her entire grade had been at was definitely not the best thing to do at two in the morning.

"Any plans today?"

"Not yet," Sonny said. Lucy's busy but Chad might come over." She looked up at her older brother. "Is that alright?"

"Sure thing, kiddo. As long as he's not in the house while Chels and I are gone," Andrew said with a slight nod. "I gotta go, alright? I'm helping fix some of the cars down at the station. If you need anything, just ask Chels or call me, alright?"

Sonny nodded as she watched her brother leave through the back door. "Sure. Have a good day, Drew."

"You too, kiddo. Don't get into any trouble or else I'll be the first to know!" Andrew called over his shoulder before the door slammed shut.

* * *

Yeah, I know it's really short. I'm sorry! But it was the only thing I took out of the chapter before they go to the fair (y'know, the one where they go TPing and cow tipping). I'll try to get the next one posted ASAP, but I can't guarantee anything because I've got a paper to finish writing by eleven a.m. tomorrow and my grades are kinda really important to me right now. I have classes to pass because I really don't want to use up my Freshman Forgiveness in my first semester. I'm sure you guys understand!

In brother news, I absolutely love that I allowed myself a chance to build a character around my own brother. He lives twelve-hundred miles away and I rarely get a chance to talk to him. Either I'm in class or he's at work. Last I heard, he finally proposed to his girlfriend and they decided on a name for my nephew.

Needless to say, Andrew Munroe is just a bit different from my brother. My brother is definitely cooler, though.

…But what little sister would think a fictional brother was better than her own real one?

Love,

EmbracingRain

**P.S. Do you guys think we could hit fifty-five reviews by the next post?**


End file.
